


Sólo una buena razón

by InuKidGakupo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, M/M, Memories, Sakumo Week 2020
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo
Summary: A veces necesita más que eso, más que el silencio, y también más que los arrepentimientos que carga para esta y las próximas vidas. El golpe en su puerta lo cambia un poco, ha pasado tiempo desde que no sentía nada como eso.#sakumoweek @sakumoweek(I´m not follow the prompts!)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Hatake Sakumo/Maito Dai | Might Duy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic por el cumpleaños de Sakumo. Se supone el capítulo 1 debí subirlo ayer, pero no recordaba que ya estaba en la Sakumo Week 2020 xD (De todos modos, no usaré toda la semana, solo son 4 días, y tampoco tomé los prompts, así que no sé si cuenta)  
> 

Sakumo se ríe suavemente cuando Kakashi comienza a correr otra vez.

Él grita, escapa por un lado del jardín y da una vuelta alrededor del árbol de naranjas mientras arroja algunas piedras al pequeño niño de cabello negro detrás de él.

Sakumo estira los pies desde su lugar en la entrada de su casa. El sol gira arriba, es cálido, y Sakumo por unos momentos se siente tentado a acercarse a los niños y poder obtener también un poco de calor.

Sus ojos giran de nuevo cuando Kakashi se lanza contra su amigo y le grita algunos insultos. Una sonrisa más larga se escapa y sus labios acartonados se estiran dolorosamente. Él quiere gritarle a Kakashi un regaño suave, decirle que juegue más despacio y también quizá unirse a ellos en algún momento.

Su deseo apenas palpita en su mente desaparece. Recoge las manos sobre su regazo y piensa que su voz se escucharía escurrida y apretada por el desuso, consecuencia de días encerrado en su cuarto y de semanas largas sin que Kakashi apareciera demasiado en la casa más que para comer o dormir.

Se queda en su lugar y mira nuevamente a Kakashi correr entre los árboles. El otro chico lo está retando, con su voz aguda y escandalosa, y lo hace pensar en todo el tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que se sintió así de vivo, la última vez que vio a Kakashi con las mejillas rojas y el tono agudo en su voz.

Debieron haber pasado años, o al menos así es como lo sintió luego de que su esposa se fuera y luego de que él fallara en la misión.

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo._

Entonces, antes de todo eso, quizá no lo habría dudado, invocaría a sus perros y luego palmearía la cabeza de Kakashi y lo perseguiría también.

Ahora solo puede sentir frío en el aire, sobre el porche descuidado de su casa, con la promesa oscura de un pasillo largo detrás de él, lleno de pequeñas telarañas que frecuentemente ignoraba naciendo en las paredes.

Kakashi es fuerte, se ha hecho fuerte, al menos más que él considerando que Sakumo todavía parecía incapaz de asomar las narices afuera de su casa o de reír sin que su corazón doliera un poco. 

Recoge las piernas cuando el sol gira lo suficiente para tocarlo, y sus ojos suben de nuevo cuando Kakashi vuelve a girar en el patio y salta a una de las ramas altas.

Por unos momentos el otro niño lo mira, sus ojos moviéndose entre él y Kakashi, frunciendo en un puchero porque no podía usar _chakra_ y argumentaba que Kakashi _estaba_ haciendo trampa.

El recuerdo polvoriento de una risa se atora en su pecho con un gesto burlón. Mueve las manos, sus piernas hacen amago una vez más de levantarse e incluirse, pero Kakashi salta del árbol sobre su amigo y ambos se aplastan, olvidándose rápidamente de él.

La sensación lo hace pensar en lo que dicen todos en la aldea sobre él. Sakumo no los odia, porque probablemente no se equivocan y está seguro de que lo mejor es dejar a su hijo tranquilo. Es joven, y también parece fuerte, capaz de levantarse de todas las cosas. Una... _y otra vez._

Sakumo se levanta y les da la espalda. La puerta de su casa se siente dolorosa entre sus dedos cuando la gira y se escurre adentro de su casa.

No puede pensar ahora en unirse a Kakashi a jugar, no sinceramente al menos.

Detrás de él se oyen más gritos y risas, el reloj adentro camina como una oruga y Sakumo puede sentir el peso de su espada haciéndose grande en su costado, como si tuviera un pequeño animal revolviéndose en su interior.

El tiempo lo cura todo, piensa. El tiempo hizo que Kakashi volviera a sonreír y eso lo hace estar seguro de que sería lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo también después de que él mismo se fuera, después de que hiciera lo que había estado pensando, la idea que seguía haciéndose grande y espesa como una enorme promesa de poder escapar.

Sus ojos giran al calendario un momento, solo para verificar el día con un interés demasiado apagado e insípido, como ahora lucía todo él.

 _Primero de septiembre_. Lee, sabiendo que faltaba poco para el cumpleaños de ambos, lo que hacía que su pensamiento se sintiera demasiado injusto, o quizá solo cruel.

Aun así, Sakumo acaricia el borde de la espada en su cinturón.

 _Hoy no._ Prometió.

_Todavía no._

Detrás de él, la voz de Kakashi suena alta al reírse.


	2. Chapter 2

Detiene sus pasos bruscamente cuando alcanza la reja de la casa.

Se toma un momento para enderezar la espalda y toma aire, sonriendo detrás de su hombro con orgullo por haber corrido tan rápido desde la torre Hokage hasta ahí.

Dai anota mentalmente el tiempo que se hizo y lo añade a su lista de buenas rachas. Había sido una carrera buena considerando que había pasado todo el día dando vueltas por la aldea, entregando recados y sobres a los ninjas desde la oficina de papeles importantes.

Infla el pecho un poco y gira finalmente la mirada a la entrada principal de la casa. Es su última entrega del día, y que todavía sea temprano lo hace emocionarse porque posiblemente llegaría a su casa con tiempo de sobra para preparar algo bueno para Gai.

Se toma unos momentos para mirar el sobre en su mano y releer el nombre. El _chunnin_ en la oficina le había dicho que tuviera cuidado, y luego le había extendido el papel con un gesto cercano a algo que Dai no quería entender como asco.

Había esperado que fuera una trampa, un papel bomba o un recado hasta la cárcel o el hogar de un ANBU, pero Dai solo había leído el nombre de Sakumo Hatake en él.

No entendió entonces el gesto del muchacho y se encogió suavemente de hombros, regalándole una sonrisa antes de salir por la puerta.

Detrás del sobre amarillo Dai había alcanzado a mirar unas formas de llenado y lo hizo preguntarse porque había habido tanta aversión.

No era ajeno a las cosas que decían las personas, él sabía sobre la misión fallida de Sakumo, pero todavía pensaba que eso era cuestión de olvidarse y perdonar.

Dai mismo había fallado muchas misiones en la guerra, ¡las había fallado casi todas! Pero entonces él solo era el señuelo o el mensajero, no un legendario guerrero que había comprendido la Aldea al fallar, por lo que quizá habían recriminado a Sakumo hasta el cansancio.

De todos modos Dai no había pensado que seguiría siendo grave. Él esperó a que las cosas mejoraran, a que todos se olvidaran de ello y las cosas pudieran volver a la normalidad.

Entonces se había detenido en el pizarrón de ninjas activos, esperando encontrar el horario de Sakumo, pero al no encontrar su nombre en la pizarra Dai había entendido lo obvio. Se equivocó.

La curiosidad lo había hecho abrir el sobre. No pesaba nada, solo tres hojas acerca de informes viejos y misiones donde debía llenar recuadros y espacios, y en una de ellas Dai leyó también sus datos personales, por lo que estaba un poco avergonzado.

Finalmente Dai decide restarle importancia. Sakumo era un hombre fuerte, un hombre y un ninja, y también era padre, por lo que posiblemente estaría bien próximamente, listo para añadirse otra vez a las misiones y reclamar su orgullo y su rango sobre el resto de sus testarudos compañeros.

Dai no lo piensa entonces cuando abre la reja. Hay un pequeño sendero que conecta la entrada a la puerta y con pasos firmes se mueve sobre los bloques de adoquín hasta la sucia y desvalijada entrada de madera.

Sus nudillos chocan insistentes contra la puerta en un toque suave, aunque ruidoso en contraste con el mutismo del lugar.

Toma un poco de distancia y cruza los brazos detrás de su espalda, esperando a que Sakumo saliera de inmediato a reunirse con él.

Resulta entonces un poco decepcionante y frustrante cuando la única respuesta que recibe es un silencio espeso que escurría desde el interior.

Dai volvió a hundir los dedos en la madera, con un golpe que clasificaría como "animoso y juvenil" y esperó a que Sakumo pudiera recibir el entusiasmo en la melodía de su llamada.

Un ruido suave finalmente sonó adentro cuando Dai unió sus dedos una vez más a la madera. Fue un rasguño suave, lejano, y lo hizo pensar que quizá Sakumo estaba del otro lado de la casa, por lo que quizá saldría tardío y avergonzado por hacerlo esperar.

Los hombros de Dai se hundieron cuando pasó otro largo minuto sin respuestas, haciéndolo vacilar, preguntándose si quizá Sakumo había salido a algún lado y no tenía demasiado caso estar ahí.

Estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta cuando la madera remojada y crujiente se movió un poco delante de sus ojos, solo un poco, casi imperceptiblemente, como si no se hubiera movido en realidad.

Un ojo lo miró desde la ranura de la puerta, opaco, y luego la madera se sumió y movió de una manera que le hizo pensar a Dai "Ya se pudrió".

— ¿Sí? — Dai mira fijamente el espacio de la pared y la puerta, esperando unos segundos a que se abriera por completo, solo para entender como una idea torpe y tardía que eso no iba a pasar.

— Oh, Sakumo-San, el Hokage me mandó a verte — su voz suena fuerte, saludable, como si intentara compensar el pequeño hilo débil del tono de Hatake.

— ¿Mnh? — la puerta rechina de nuevo, hay un golpe en ella y Dai se mueve hacia el frente cuando finalmente deja de obstruir entre los dos — ¿Es para mí?

Los ojos de Sakumo no lo miran, solo cuelgan flojos en el sobre amarillo de la mano de Dai.

— ¡Sí! ¡Son informes sobre...! — muy lento.

La mano de Sakumo lo alcanza, y sus dedos largos y huesudos se enganchan como dos pinzas de alambres sobre la esquina, ejerciendo un poco de presión.

Dai parpadea ante el movimiento, siguiendo su mano que todavía sostenía el sobre, unos dedos marrones y fuertes, grandes en comparación a los de Sakumo, que parecían agitarse con cada pulso cardíaco como una varita a punto de ceder.

Sakumo no le arrebata los documentos, a pesar de que él _puede_ , lo que lo hace sentir una extraña calidez, porque Sakumo siempre había sido un hombre fino y orgulloso, respetable y elegante, y Dai siempre había admirado la nobleza y los modales en ese hombre, por lo que sintió una especie de alivio al entender que eso seguía igual en él.

Sin embargo, parecía que era lo único que seguía igual en él.

Dai levantó la mirada sobre el brazo de Sakumo, y notó sin esfuerzo el temblor en su cuerpo, las ojeras, el sudor seco y frío en su cuello, el tono grisáceo de su cabello grasoso y la resequedad de sus labios.

Fue un pequeño momento de shock que disimuló con una sonrisa chueca. Las cosas parecían peores de lo que había imaginado, especialmente porque no había imaginado nada en primer lugar.

Un pequeño tono seco de lástima corrió por Dai, solo un poco, porque Sakumo no merecía su lástima, él era un ninja de élite que su nombre hacía temblar naciones enteras como para que un simple _genin_ pudiera sentir lástima por él.

Sakumo angosta la mirada un poco, sobre los papeles, y parece que está a punto de decir algo con gravedad porque su mandíbula se abre y se cierra unas veces, como si dudara, incluso con alguien como él.

— Si es todo lo que vas a decirme... — la voz de Sakumo es fina y casi dulce, pero suena lo suficiente alta para sacar a Dai de su escudriño _incómodo_ y del hecho de que seguía sosteniendo el otro lado del pequeño sobre.

— ¡Oh, sí! Lo lamento — Dai finalmente aparta la mano de los documentos, que rápidamente se deslizan debajo del brazo de Sakumo.

— Bueno, gracias — Sakumo mueve la mano en la puerta, listo para cerrarla, y Dai piensa que debería darse la vuelta y marcharse porque eso era todo lo que tenía que hacer ahí y una voz en su cabeza seguía diciendo que ese _no_ era su problema.

— ¡Espera! — la mano de Dai se engancha a la puerta antes de que siquiera pueda pensar, como una acción que iba muy por delante de sus pensamientos atascados en su nuca.

Sakumo lo mira desde el otro lado, con su vista empañada y un pequeño frunce en su labio que demostraba un dejo lejano de sorpresa y duda.

Dai se balancea, y por unos momentos su rostro parece ajeno y sorprendido, como si tampoco supiera que pasaba o qué se supone que estaba haciendo deteniendo la puerta para empezar.

Sus ojos vagan por el rostro de Sakumo, y entonces parece recordar algo sumamente importante que había leído en la información en el sobre que lo hizo unir una pequeña idea en su cabeza, sin embargo, Dai no podía decirle que había leído sus documentos _privados_ y oficiales, por lo que simplemente decidió improvisar.

— ¡Oí a unas chicas hablar de ti en la oficina! — las palabras de Dai salen alegres, pero de alguna manera la información ambigua parece golpear algo en Sakumo, quien se encoge y tuerce su gesto en vergüenza y aversión, seguramente imaginando que Dai hablaría de su fracaso en su misión durante la guerra— ¡Ellas dijeron que mañana era tu cumpleaños — dice de forma apresurada, intentando componer tardíamente su línea.

Sakumo levanta las cejas lentamente, como si escuchara a Dai hablar a través de una pared muy gruesa o la información fuera algo totalmente desconocido y extraño para él.

Sus ojos giran sobre su hombro, buscando algo, y luego su gesto incómodo vuelve a Dai para darle una mirada sospechosa, un tanto oculta debajo de la obvia extrañeza ante su declaración.

— ¿Y qué con eso? — las cejas delgadas de Sakumo se tuercen de nuevo, casi transparentes, y Dai da un pequeño brinco hacia adelante como si tuviera que armarse de valor.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños adelantado! — sus brazos son rígidos a sus costados, y luego suelta lentamente sus manos cuando el gesto de Sakumo no cambia, simplemente se pasea en círculos pequeños entre extrañeza e indiferencia.

Dai baja los hombros lentamente, había esperado al menos alguna reacción por parte del hombre, al menos una sonrisa sombría o un diálogo mucho más grande, por lo que el gesto apagado y triste de Sakumo se sitió como un fracaso.

Dai recogió sus manos lentamente, y nuevamente pensó que debería marcharse, que ya lo había hecho lo suficiente incómodo y raro, y que posiblemente Sakumo ni siquiera sabía que día era o no le importaba que día era.

Esa idea se calentó en su pecho en lugar de apagarse, y Dai se sintió en la obligación de continuar ahí, porque se sentía impropio marcharse y dejar a Sakumo con esa expresión triste en el rostro, totalmente solo, delgado, y con esa pequeña sombra gris en su cuerpo que parecía decir demasiado de cómo se estaba sintiendo o se estaba cuidando.

Lleno de un nuevo deseo renovador, Dai volvió a inflar el pecho y apretó más la puerta contra su mano.

— ¿Qué harás mañana, Sakumo-San? — la pregunta volvió a generar en Sakumo el mismo gesto, solo un pestañeo de extrañeza, como si Dai hablara en otro idioma o como si no hubiera hablado con una persona real en mucho tiempo, lo que en realidad era verdad.

— Yo... eh... nada — Sakumo carraspea un poco, tan suave como sus palabras, y Dai siente un nudo en el corazón porque era un hombre joven y saludable que debería estar gozando la vida y no encerrado en ese lugar deprimente.

Nadie merecía estar solo en su cumpleaños, ni siquiera Sakumo, _especialmente_ Sakumo, así que Dai fue inundado fuertemente por esa sensación del deber, como si tuviera que encargarse él mismo de eso.

Por supuesto, no debía, apenas se habían dirigido la palabra en mucho tiempo, no se conocían tanto, ni siquiera compartían algo o tenían amigos en común.

Sin embargo, la cara triste de Sakumo era demasiado para soportar. Se veía solo y acabado, y Dai estaba seguro de que había sido abandonado por todos sus amigos, lo cual era demasiado injusto considerando lo que había hecho por ellos.

Definitivamente no podía dejarlo así, ¡no podría llamarse hombre si lo hiciera! ¡Los compañeros estaban para darse ánimos y acompañarse! ¡Por supuesto que Dai iba a hacer algo al respecto con Sakumo, incluso si eso significaba quedarse con él!

— ¡Bien! — Dai levanta un pulgar y una sonrisa cosquillea debajo de su bigote — Entonces mañana yo y Gai vendremos a cocinar y comer con ustedes, ¿qué dices?

Por supuesto que Dai no espera una respuesta que no sea un sí, incluso si en realidad es no. Sin embargo, Sakumo no responde, simplemente tiembla un poco y mira a Dai con cuestión.

— ¿Gai? — suspira, tensándose con pena, y Dai tarda un par de segundos en entender.

— ¡Mi hijo! — Infla el pecho de inmediato en orgullo, casi como una reacción, y luego vuelve a darle otro relajado pulgar — Nos conocimos en la academia, ¿recuerdas? Además, mi hijo y el tuyo son grandes amigos, ¡hoy mismo los vi entrenando en el campo de entrenamiento! Seguro que les encarará.

Dai asintió para sí mismo, recordando que había visto a Kakashi y Gai en el campo hacia un par de horas, aunque básicamente había sido Gai corriendo detrás de Kakashi mientras él lo golpeaba con el extremo de una rama seca como si fuera un perro, sin embargo, no importaban mucho los detalles, ¡estaba seguro de que entre ellos nacería una bella amistad muy pronto!

— Ah, el otro niño... — Sakumo gira los ojos al naranjo, pensando que apenas ayer aquel pequeño niño había estado en su patio, encontrando finalmente la similitud de la ropa con el hombre adelante de él — Sí, ha estado viniendo.

— ¡Está decidido entonces! — La voz de Dai se alza de nuevo, haciendo temblar a la puerta y a Sakumo, como si lo incitara a pensar que se estaba pudriendo también.

— Ah, no, pero yo...

Esta vez es tarde para Sakumo. Dai ya ha corrido la mitad del patio hacia la salida, con una sonrisa ancha y larga mientras le dice adiós de forma dramática en la verja de la casa.

Dai se siente emocionado de pronto, y en uno de sus retos autoimpuestos piensa en un desafío extremo, que ahora parecía casi imposible, pero que estaba seguro de que lo iba a lograr.

Sakumo se quedó mirándolo en la entrada mientras se iba, ya planeando.

¡Iba a ser a Sakumo sonreír!


	3. Chapter 3

Sakumo se queda quieto cuando la puerta se abre bruscamente.

Por supuesto, él lo esperaba, Dai lo había _amenazado_ un día antes con venir a verlo y Sakumo había estado preguntándose quién era ese hombre y si lo que dijo era verdad.

Lo recordaba brevemente en la academia, luego de que Dai mismo se lo dijo, pero Sakumo se había pasado la noche pensando porque precisamente ese hombre ofrecería algo tan raro y repentino, aún más, tratándose de un traidor como él.

Hacía tiempo que Sakumo se había acostumbrado a la soledad, a las malas miradas, al silencio casi absoluto en los pasillos salvo por los pasos suaves de Kakashi que subían y bajaban de vez en cuando, siempre un poco ajeno a él.

Por eso Sakumo siente un escalofrío cuando Dai entra y azota sus pies en la madera vieja y húmeda. Las paredes vibran, y el rebote de sus pasos parece inquietar fuertemente su cuerpo, como si tuviera que estar de alguna manera alerta.

Pero sus sentidos solo bajan lentamente hasta que se consumen en la nada. Solo el mismo sabor a metal, el pulso lento y el peso hueco de la espada amenazante y reiterativa en su cinturón.

Dai atraviesa el umbral de la puerta de la sala, con su ropa extraña y ese bigote raro y grueso sacudiendo debajo de su nariz, enmarcando una sonrisa sinsentido.

— ¡Buenas tardes, Sakumo! — su voz es grave y espesa, llena la casa como un día lo hizo su propia voz, y Sakumo nuevamente piensa en la misma línea que cuando escucha a Kakashi reír.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Mucho, _mucho_ tiempo.

— Buenas tardes — Sakumo se encoge suavemente, desviando la mirada del hombre hacia el grupo de bolsas que llevaba en su mano derecha.

Tenía miedo de que eso fuera una especie de mala broma, de que Dai fuera un enviado de alguien para atacarlo o filtrarse de alguna manera, por lo que Sakumo había esperado unos momentos alguna especie de acción.

Sin embargo, Sakumo es un shinobi _experto_ después de todo, y no podía sentir intenciones escondidas, no más allá de una convicción quizá ridícula y un espíritu extraño y dramático, entusiasta, el mismo tipo de pasión absurda que había notado en el pequeño niño que frecuentaba a Kakashi, el pequeño Gai.

Hablado de... Sakumo rodó los ojos por debajo de Dai, y luego movió ligeramente el cuello al pasillo con sus movimientos torpes y perezosos.

— ¿Y Gai? — los labios de Sakumo tiemblan y se siente cohibido de repente, lanzando una mirada inquieta y apenada al hombre delante de él.

— ¡Fue a comprar unas cosas que me faltaban! — Dai infla el pecho, agitando las cosas que llevaba en las bolsas de su mano.

— Ya veo — Sakumo carraspea y se acomoda en el piso, incómodo.

Había estado considerando la posibilidad de que Dai no viniera, y si lo hacía había pensado en que simplemente podría decirle que no era necesario y que podía marcharse.

No tenía sentido después de todo, no eran amigos, ni siquiera cercanos, y pensar en que un tipo con el que has hablado una sola vez se aparezca de pronto a ofrecer compañía en tu cumpleaños era sencillamente absurdo, y también innecesario.

No sabía que había impulsado a Dai a decirlo, pero definitivamente Sakumo debía detenerlo, no podía permitir que un hombre bueno como él pudiera ser relacionado con Sakumo, si alguien sabía que le había hablado no dudaba en que lo juzgarían y lo señalarían, y Dai no merecía ese trato por su culpa, no luego de su gesto -aunque un gesto un poco raro y absurdo- de amabilidad.

— Disculpa, Dai, pero no creo que sea bueno que tú...

— ¡Bueno, tomaré tu cocina prestada! — Dai habló alto, adrede, como si hubiera podido adivinar sus palabras y hubiera rehuido de ellas antes de que pudiera decirlas.

Sakumo se recarga en la mesa baja en la que está, y por unos momentos contempla la idea de dejar que el hombre haga lo que quiera y encerrarse en su habitación.

Sin embargo, Sakumo no puede hacer eso, es una grosería y seria descortés de su parte, así que decide que podría quedarse ahí y esperar a que Dai haga lo que quiere hacer y se marche sin más reverencias.

Es el golpe suave de las cosas en la mesa de la cocina lo que vuelve su atención.

Gira un poco el rostro, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo nota la luz del día por la ventana a través de los vidrios empañados.

Los árboles afuera están grandes y descuidados, y en su jardín algunas plantas crecían con fina gracia para tratarse de yerbajo olvidado.

Una vez fue diferente. Una vez hubo flores en el jardín y frutos en los árboles. El sol rodó, las aves cantaron y Sakumo anduvo en los pasillos con Kakashi en brazos mientras escuchaba el sonido del agua hirviendo en la cocina, el olor familiar de la sopa, el tarareo de alguna canción en los labios de su mujer.

Hay un ruido muy parecido ahora. Dai canta algo en la cocina, y su voz es gruesa y alta, no se parece en nada a lo que una vez fue la voz de su mujer, pero de todos modos Sakumo levanta la cabeza y da una pequeña vuelta por el pasillo.

Dai está de espaldas a él, con las manos moviendo algunas cosas y rebuscando en su refrigerador como si hubiera algo más que unos huevos viejos y hierbas secas pegadas en el cajón del fondo.

No usa el refrigerador a menudo, Kakashi es el que compra comida instantánea y la lleva a casa, por lo que apenas había estado de pie en ese cuarto. Algunas veces incluso le parecía impropio y ajeno de alguna manera, oscuro, lejano, _incompleto_. Eternamente incompleto

Sakumo piensa que por un momento sentirá furia al ver a Dai tocando las cosas, pero en realidad es solo un soplo de alivio, mirar el polvo caer lentamente fuera de los estantes, y los dedos moviéndose de un lugar a otro sobre los muebles, es tan doloroso como familiar.

— ¿Sabes cortar verduras? — Dai lo está mirando sobre el hombro, y Sakumo siente otro golpe de vergüenza por haberlo estado observándolo en silencio desde ahí.

— Sí — apenas arrastra las palabras, preguntándose todavía si era demasiado grosero pedirle que se vaya, o preguntarle si estaba ahí por alguna especie de obligación.

Después de todo Hiruzen había estado merodeando sus pasos, le había dicho que tenía que recuperarse pronto y luego le había dado una mirada suelta que sugería que estaría detrás de él.

Pero quizá era un poco impropio por parte del Hokage vigilarlo de esa manera, o al menos con un hombre como Dai y no uno de sus ANBU sanguinarios pegados a su ventana, como los tuvo la primera semana luego de su traición.

Dai se mueve ajeno a sus pensamientos y sus sospechas, y deja las verduras sobre la mesa junto a un pequeño cuchillo.

— ¿Crees que podrías cortar estas? ¡Sé qué es tu cumpleaños, pero si trabajamos juntos...!

— ¿Qué es todo esto? — Sakumo parpadea, y los ojos de Dai dan una vuelta completa antes de volver a él — ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

Una verdura rueda en la mesa, lejos de la tabla de cortar, y la atención de Dai se va unos momentos sobre la zanahoria, sosteniéndola distraídamente.

— Somos compañeros, ¡Es normal que quiera cocinar algo delicioso para ti en tu cumpleaños y...!

— No somos compañeros — Sakumo finalmente se acerca, pasando sus manos por la mesa para empujar a un lado algunas papas — Escucha, no sé porque estás haciendo esto, pero si alguien te dijo que vinieras, no hace falta. Así que solo marcharte antes de que mi reputación te manche a ti también.

El fuego en la estufa parece elevarse cuando termina sus palabras, y el agua calentándose suena como un siseo suave y casi desconocido para él.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Dai se mueve, su sonrisa baila en sus labios y Sakumo piensa que oculta algo, pero su gesto solo parece variar en el mismo lugar — ¿Por qué me mancharía?

El agua comienza a hervir en la olla en ese momento, burbujeante, y Dai se gira suavemente para agregar unas cosas picantes de una de sus muchas bolsas.

— ¿Estás jugando conmigo? — Sakumo se sienta, de pronto cansado, y sus manos se mueven a las verduras, comenzándolas a organizar.

— ¡No estoy jugando contigo, Sakumo-San, y tampoco sé de qué hablas! — la sonrisa de Dai vuelve, baila como un gusano rosado se carne debajo del paraguas negro de su bigote y Sakumo se distrae unos momentos antes de seguir.

— Si la gente sabe que viniste aquí, a la casa de un traidor, te odiaran, entonces...

La risa suelta y dulce de Dai interrumpe sus palabras y se toma un momento de sorpresa mientras el hombre recoge más cosas del otro lado de la mesa.

— ¡Es muy noble de tu parte lo que dices! — Dai lo mira, determinado, y por unos momentos parece que puede llorar — ¡Pero no te preocupes por mí ni por lo que puedan decir! Nunca me ha importado lo que diga la gente, ¡Y tampoco debería importarte a ti, Sakumo-San, eres un gran shinobi!

Sakumo vacila ante sus palabras, porque había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que alguien lo apreció y aduló por su destreza en las artes ninja.

Espera unos momentos en quietud, como si una risa burlona fuera a salir de Dai, pero él solo le regaló un pulgar nuevo y una breve sonrisa discreta.

— Pero si te sirve de algo — Dai mueve el cucharón al frente de su cara, como si intentara restarle importancia — La gente allá afuera ya me desprecia.

Dai traga ruidosamente después de decir eso, y con un breve encogimiento de hombros se vuelve una vez más a espaldas de él.

Sakumo se queda quieto unos momentos más antes de estirar sus manos a las verduras, levantando el cuchillo de la mesa para cortarlas.

— Es porque soy el eterno genin — la estufa hace otro ruido cuando sube el fuego, y Sakumo mira la nuca de Dai un largo momento, preguntándose si Dai había admitido eso antes, alguna vez —. Pero la gente siempre dice muchas cosas, y habrá veces en las que intentarán herirte y querrás abandonar tus sueños, ¡así que no debes escucharlos! ¡No puedes rendirte, no importa cuánto quieras hacerlo! ¡Lo único que puedes hacer es seguir creyendo en ti mismo y escuchar a tu corazón! ¡No importa lo que digan los demás!

Dai movió el puño en el aire, y por unos momentos él realmente lagrimeó y miró afuera, seguramente pensando en algo perdido o en su pequeño hijo.

— ¿Y ha funcionado? — Sakumo cortó y el cuchillo talló la tabla — Seguir a tu corazón, ¿ha servido de algo?

El gesto de Dai se torció y sus cejas se curvaron hacia adentro como profundas nubes negras.

Sakumo suspiró contra la mesa y hundió los hombros. Él sabía que Dai se esforzaba mucho, alguna vez había oído una burla al respecto, pero no importaba cuánto hiciera seguía siendo el eterno genin, y él un traidor, lo cual lo hizo dudar de su pequeño discurso.

— Sí — la voz de Dai fue firme y clara, y sus ojos esta vez estallaron en una especie de fuego negro — Ha funcionado.

— Mnh, ¿cómo? — vació el contenido de sus manos en un cuenco, y luego volvió toda su atención a Dai.

— Cuando miro a mi hijo, sé que funcionó — Dai tira las verduras en la olla, y luego da una vuelta hacia la mesa — Cuando Gai sonríe, es toda la recompensa y prueba que necesito. Su rostro está lleno de ternura y belleza, y me hace preguntarme si Gai podrá crecer fuerte y libre, si amará o si llorará. ¡Pero si me rindo ahora, posiblemente nada de eso pase! ¡Por eso tengo que seguir esforzándome!

Sakumo se encoge lentamente, de pronto se sintiéndose incapaz de mirar a los ojos de Dai.

— Debe ser lo mismo para ti, ¿no? Kakashi es un gran chico, así que debes ser el ejemplo para él, ¡un ejemplo de alguien noble que nunca se rinde!

Dai agitó el brazo en el aire y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, lo cual le resultó un poco extraño, pero Dai parecía un conjunto de extrañezas peculiares, así que solo lo dejó pasar.

En cambio, Sakumo se quedó pensando unos momentos en sus palabras, en el hecho de que no sabía dónde estaba Kakashi ahora, que no se habían hablado ni siquiera porque era su cumpleaños y que cuando despertó el chico ya no estaba ahí para empezar.

— No es fácil ser un padre, ¿no? — Dai se acercó, tomando otro cuchillo para picar — Alimentarlo, entrenar con él, estar preocupado cuando sale a misiones, ¡Es todo un desafío! Gai siempre quiere aprender algo nuevo, todos los días, y tengo miedo del día en el que ya no tenga nada que enseñar.

Dai sonrió soñadoramente y miró a Sakumo, como si esperara alguna especie de reacción o retroalimentación.

Pero los ojos de Sakumo solo se empañaron y sus labios secos se apretaron ligeramente en un gesto ausente.

— Yo... no lo sé... no hago nada de eso con Kakashi. Él es... independiente.

Sus ojos miraban las verduras en sus manos, y por un momento se quedaron en un silencio largo y denso, con los ojos perdidos en el gris de la habitación.

Dai sintió ganas de decirle algo más, incapaz de imaginar a Sakumo y Kakashi en una situación como esa, con silencios largos y pesados y los hombros hundidos en una habitación abandonada.

Volvió a fijar su atención en su rostro demacrado, en la forma en la que parecía no haber dormido en mucho tiempo y el descuido demasiado obvio en su higiene personal.

Sintió ganas de girarse para no verlo y arrastrar los dientes, pensando todavía de forma lejana que no debía meterse en sus asuntos ¡Pero hacer eso solo sería cobardía! Un acto débil de alguien horrible capaz de abandonar sus compañeros! Así que no podía ignorarlo y desaprovechar la oportunidad de hablar de esos momentos preciosos de padres e hijos.

— Tal vez deberías salir a jugar con Kakashi de vez en cuando — dijo Dai, extendiendo la mano para tocar el hombro de Sakumo — ¡Es un gran ninja para su edad, pero también un niño! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que jugaste con él?

Sakumo no respondió a sus palabras, solo se dejó aplastar por el peso de la mano de Dai, demasiado cansado para liberarse del agarre.

Dai vaciló. Sakumo se sentía frío y huesudo debajo de sus dedos, como si solo fuera una bolsa delgada llena de alambres resecos colgando fuera del agua.

El ceño de Dai se profundizó y sintió sus dedos tambaleándose por la emoción que quería transmitirle, como si pudiera transferirle su fuerza y su espíritu a Sakumo hasta que esa expresión fría y cenicienta se desvaneciera.

Pero Sakumo no se movió, ni siquiera mostró nada más allá que sus ojos oscuros y perdidos, una indiferencia lejana y una incomprensión absoluta a la actitud desafiante de Dai.

Finalmente apartó los dedos lentamente del hombro de Sakumo y enderezó la espalda, sintiendo deseos de rodar los ojos y salir de ahí.

Por supuesto, no lo hizo. Dai sonrió fuertemente en el siguiente segundo y volvió a cuadrar los hombros. ¡No podía dejar que los pensamientos negativos ganaran! ¡No iba a dejar que todo esto solo se hundiera por esa actitud sombría! ¡Hoy era un día hermoso con un cielo brillante y era el cumpleaños de Sakumo! Así que debería animarlo, no podía dejarlo solo en ese lugar como un árbol de madera vieja que se pudría lentamente, rancio y miserable.

— ¡Deberíamos salir los cuatro! — Dai empujó su cuello y levantó la cabeza, como si buscara que Sakumo lo hiciera también — Tal vez podríamos salir el próximo día libre e ir al bosque a acampar o pescar con los niños, y tal vez...

— Es suficiente, Dai — Sakumo movió las manos, empujando el traste con las verduras lejos de él — No necesitas hacer nada de esto, ni decirlo, tal vez ustedes sean así pero yo no... no puedo.

Dai lo miró seriamente, y Sakumo soltó un suspiro tembloroso mientras intentaba calmar su impaciencia y el ritmo de su corazón.

— Solo encárgate de Gai y haz lo que tengas que hacer con tu hijo, yo puedo manejar esto solo.

— Lo sé — Dai sonrió, esta vez una sonrisa leve — Pero si yo estoy aquí, no tienes por qué hacerlo solo. Mientras pueda ayudarte, lo haré.

Sakumo sintió un escalofrío subiendo por su espalda, y sus manos se tambalearon en la superficie de la mesa.

— ¿Por qué? — Dijo, con un tono seco — Ni siquiera me conoces, no sabes todo lo que he hecho.

Dai lo miró con un poco de impotencia, reemplazada rápidamente por una convicción absurda. Se sentía especialmente audaz y entusiasta ese día.

— No trates de presentarme con el hombre que fuiste — Dai señaló — Sino al hombre que eres ahora. Un hombre que es capaz de arriesgarlo todo por sus camaradas. Quiero conocer a ese hombre.

Sakumo bajó la cabeza nuevamente, mirando sus manos largas y pálidas balancearse en un temblor patético sobre la mesa.

— ¿Por qué lo estás haciendo? — su voz fue dura, sin temblores esta vez, y Dai pareció serio con su pregunta, mirando a Sakumo con gravedad.

— Porque parecías muy solo — la forma en la que Dai lo dijo fue sincera y absoluta, y Sakumo sintió un nudo de pesar y vergüenza, como si la idea de que Dai hubiera sentido lástima por él fuera una posibilidad.

Dai se giró de nuevo a la olla, moviendo las cosas con un cucharón grande mientras dejaba que el humo despeinara su cabello.

— Fue durante la amenaza de la guerra — sus manos bajaron, la madera de la cuchara hizo un suave sonido en el azulejo blanco y sus ojos se quedaron fijos en la ventana — Gai era un bebé, acababa de nacer, y yo lo sostuve entre mis brazos y pensé que era lo más hermoso y lindo que había visto en mi vida... — Sakumo angostó la mirada, deseando que Dai pudiera darse la vuelta y mirarlo, pero se mantuvo quieto en su lugar — Entonces yo quería que todo se quedara así. Hubiera querido que todo se quedara así. Pero ella dijo que debía regresar a las misiones, siempre fue una chunin capaz... y _arriesgada_.

El ceño de Sakumo se frunce suavemente cuando parece entender, y siente su propio cuerpo tensarse y apretarse, recordando él mismo la última vez que su mujer recorrió su casa, que anduvo por el pasillo y que cargó a su hijo.

— Ella no regresó de su misión — Dai hizo un sonido hueco y extraño, algo que se parecía al llanto pero sonaba de alguna manera más profundo y más _real_.

La mirada de Sakumo se quedó quieta en su espalda, con un brillo apagado y sin esperanza, llenos de una sensación antigua, el dolor que no había podido remover de su interior.

— Culparte no está sirviendo de nada — dijo Dai con la voz nuevamente firme, girándose para mirar — No está ayudando a Kakashi, y no te está ayudando a ti mismo. ¡No puedes rendirte así!

Sakumo frunció y movió su cuerpo contra la silla, como si estuviera dispuesto a escabullirse en ese momento y escapar.

A Dai le tomó un momento reaccionar y poner las manos firmes en los brazos de Sakumo, presionándolo contra el asiento en un movimiento arriesgado.

— ¡No puedes quedarte en el pasado! ¡Necesitas avanzar! — Dai apretó sus brazos, como si buscara que el gesto de Sakumo cambiara de alguna manera, e incluso se sintió tentado a sacudirlo.

Los ojos de Sakumo solo miraron abajo, a sus pies cortados por el filo de la mesa, sin importar que Dai le dedicó una sonrisa cálida a su rostro pálido y delgado.

Había pensado que no se conocían, que Dai era totalmente ajeno al su dolor, él o cualquiera, pero de alguna manera ambos habían perdido seres queridos y habían fracasado, y ahí estaba Dai con una sonrisa y él con la cordura pendiendo de un hilo.

— ¿Cómo lo haces? — Finalmente Sakumo se retorció entre sus manos, pero Dai no lo soltó — Kakashi ha sido igual de fuerte, los dos han podido olvidar, pero yo... no puedo.

Las manos de Dai finalmente lo aflojaron, pero sus dedos siguieron sobre sus brazos, tocando la piel fría a través de la tela de su ropa.

— Sakumo — susurró, sintiendo las palabras fluyendo sobre su boca — Escucha, y mírame a los ojos — ordenó, como alguna vez el propio Sakumo ordenó cosas de las que se arrepintió.

Sus manos se movieron incomodas entre los dos, y cuando parecía estar a punto de empujar a Dai simplemente apretó los puños y obedeció, levantando la mirada hacia él.

— Si estás esperando olvidarla, u olvidar lo de la misión, estas desperdiciando tu tiempo, eso nunca va a pasar — las manos de Dai subieron por sus brazos hasta sus hombros, y Sakumo se sintió pequeño y extraño, pero también apreciado, valorado, y _cálido_...— Las personas nunca dejan de amar a alguien que fue importante. Lo harán siempre. Y no lo podrán olvidar — suspiró, lo suficientemente cerca para que Sakumo sintiera su aliento caliente en las mejillas — Y probablemente nunca lograras olvidar lo de la misión. Pero no puedes culparte por ello. Tomaste la decisión correcta, tienes que creer en lo que hiciste — Dai cerró más la distancia de forma incómoda, como si fuera totalmente ajeno al hecho de que prácticamente estaba sobre Sakumo.

Intentó alejarse suavemente, ignorar el bigote de Dai y el frunce dulce de sus labios, tratando de mantener su espacio personal por el cual Dai no parecía tener ningún conocimiento, pero de alguna manera la cercanía de Dai se sentía bien, casi anhelante, considerando que todos habían escapado de él.

— ¿Entonces cómo pueden seguir? — titubeó, moviéndose suavemente al frente, intentando aligerar la idea de que su escape era una espada colgando en su cinturón.

— Lo único que calma ese dolor es el amor de las personas. ¡Seguir adelante! Llenar ese vacío con gente valiosa, no como un reemplazo, sino como algo necesario con lo que puedas crecer y convivir — Dai sonríe, y Sakumo se distrae con su gesto — Como un amigo o un amante — susurró — ¡O incluso un rival! Así es como dices que Kakashi sonríe, ¿no?

Las manos de Dai se mueven hacia su espalda, acariciando, y Sakumo no puede evitar mirar su rostro, detenidamente, la forma en la que sus ojos brillan, la caída suave de su respiración, el vello facial que rodeaba su expresión y enmarcaba su masculinidad.

Sakumo sintió una presión en su pecho, sintiéndose cálido, y la forma en la que Dai lo miraba y tocaba su cuerpo lo hizo sentir extraño, casi _deseado_ , y pensó en la posibilidad de volver a empezar, en la posibilidad de volver a intentarlo otra vez, desde el principio, con ayuda, con alguien más...

— Escucha tu corazón — Dai dijo, más cerca, y Sakumo miró su boca mientras hablaba, el movimiento lento, los dientes blancos, la forma en la que imaginó el sabor de su lengua, el _calor_ — ¿Qué te dice tu corazón ahora?

El aire se le escapó de la boca, y sintió las mejillas calientes como si se hubiera atrevido a salir al sol, como si realmente pudiera seguir adelante y su vida tuviera sentido de nuevo... como si no hubiera pasado tanto tiempo, y sin embargo…

Dai se endereza antes de que Sakumo junte el valor de algún lado y se atreva a intentar algo estúpido, y sus ojos dejan de mirar a Sakumo para asomar su vista por el lado de la ventana.

— Parece como si estuvieras buscando una buena razón para seguir — Dai suspiró — Pero ya tienes una.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Sakumo tragó lentamente, y finalmente dejó sus manos sueltas contra la mesa.

— La vida es hermosa, Sakumo-San, ¡no dejes que se te escape! ¡El tiempo vuela! — sus ojos volvieron a él — Si te rindes, ¿qué pasará con Kakashi?

El corazón de Sakumo se encogió en su pecho, y sintió que la espada en su costado se volvía inmensamente pesada, dolorosa, y pudo imaginar un momento la expresión de su pequeño hijo, asustado y solo, en esa misma habitación.

— ¡No tengas miedo de intentar! — parecía fácil decirlo, llenarse la boca de todas esas cosas, como si realmente pudiera, como si tuviera la posibilidad, porque Sakumo había intentado animarse todo ese tiempo y había fallado casi miserablemente.

Sin embargo, la mano de Dai parece demasiado fuerte cuando toca la suya, lo suficiente para mantenerlo a flote, lo suficiente para hacerlo sonreír, para hacerlo entender la única buena razón para seguir: _Kakashi_.

— ¡Ah! — Dai vuelve a acercarse, colocando la otra mano en su hombro para dedicarle un apretón — Entonces si puedes sonreír.

Sakumo siente de nuevo las mejillas calientes y aparta la mirada cuando Dai le dedica otra sonrisa arriba.

— Bueno — Dai se sacude, volviendo a erguirse — Parece que Gai lo consiguió — Sakumo mira a Dai, y luego sigue el camino de su vista hasta la ventana de la cocina que apuntaba a su patio.

— Oh, es Gai y... — Sakumo se levanta casi de un salto de su lugar, mirando sucesivamente a Dai y a la ventana — ¿Ustedes... hicieron que Kakashi viniera?

Dai no responde, en cambio, la puerta se abre con un golpe y la voz de Gai estalla desde la entrada, llamando su nombre en un grito.

— ¡Sakumo-san! — los pequeños pasos dobles suenan en el piso de madera, y para cuando Sakumo alcanza el pasillo Gai ya ha empujado a Kakashi por los hombros hasta la mitad del camino— _Kashi_ tiene algo que decirte.

Kakashi tiene las mejillas rosadas, seguramente porque había corrido todo el camino hasta ahí, y sus ojos pequeños lo miraron con un poco de pena, bailando junto a sus pies antes de extender una mano al frente.

— Ten — dice, y colgando en la delgada línea de sus dedos, como un lindo pedazo rayado de sol, había una diminuta flor amarilla. 

Es una flor simple, silvestre, con una belleza floja reverberando entre sus pétalos, pero para Sakumo lució como la más hermosa y bella flor.

— Kakashi... ¿la trajiste para mí? — Sakumo parpadea, mirando a su hijo, contemplando finalmente el hecho de que él realmente lo amaba, que lo _necesitaba_.

— ¡No me dijiste que era tu cumpleaños, así que no pude conseguir algo mejor! — dice Kakashi con pena, y la pequeña flor baila en sus dedos antes de que Sakumo la tome con suavidad.

— Es perfecta… — Sakumo siente las lágrimas atoradas en su garganta, azotado por la emoción y la _felicidad_.

Y había pasado tanto, _tanto_ tiempo desde que sintió algo como eso.

La sonrisa de Kakashi se percibe debajo de su máscara, y cuando sus pequeñas manos lo abrazan Sakumo siente que finalmente la espada se vuelve ligera, etérea, sin importancia, silenciosa, porque ese gesto lo hizo pensar que no la necesitaba más.

Gai se une al abrazo solo un momento después, y la mano de Dai lo rodea por la espalda casi al mismo tiempo hasta que su brazo largo es capaz de apretarlos a los tres juntos en un abrazo tan asfixiante como familiar.

— Feliz cumpleaños, papá — susurra Kakashi en su ropa, y Sakumo se aprieta más cerca de él, dándole un pequeño beso sobre su cabeza.

— Gracias — susurra — Muchas gracias.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento que hay muchos errores en esta historia, de justificación y trasfondo, así como un argumento precario y acelerado. Sin embargo, no soy buena con el romance ni con los finales felices, lo que explicaría mi insatisfacción. Pero incluso entonces hay una parte muy grande de mí que quería esto tal y como está. “Una mentira. O quizás un final feliz.”

Cuando Sakumo se detiene en la entrada de la puerta de su habitación, después de que Kakashi lo despertara con un grito desde el pasillo, puede ver la luz del sol entrando desde la ventana y salpicando alrededor. 

Sus ojos miran a Kakashi unos momentos, quien sigue de pie en el mismo lugar, con una sonrisa suave y sus pequeñas manos juntas sobre su cara en un gesto inocente de burla. 

— Dai dijo que se te va a hacer tarde — Kakashi canta a modo de saludo, y luego sus pies saltan y comienza una carrera de regreso a la cocina, donde la risa de Gai es fuerte y el olor a comida picante ya llenaba la habitación.

Apenas tiene un momento para ponerse la camisa y correr hacia el frente de la casa con movimientos torpes.

Si no fuera por el olor dulce de las frutas, probablemente hubiera salido de inmediato por la puerta en dirección a la torre Hokage, pero con el ruido de las risas y el tono seductor de la comida llenando sus pulmones Sakumo decide detenerse un momento para mirar.

Sonríe tiernamente cuando encuentra a los niños comiendo en la mesa, a grandes sorbos, porque seguramente ahora estaban en una de sus recurrentes competencias matutinas para ver quién de los dos acababa antes o podía comer más.

Ellos ni siquiera lo miran cuando Sakumo los contempla en silencio y él piensa que son demasiado adorables para interrumpirlos, así que gira su mirada hacia la espalda de Dai, que estaba moviendo algo en la estufa y cantaba con un su voz animosa y cálida.

— Buenos días — dijo, con su voz apretada, porque a pesar de todo aún no parecía listo para usar el tono uniforme y natural de su voz.

Dai gira sobre su hombro para mirarlo y su bigote se sacude en una sonrisa de esa manera que Sakumo piensa que tiene vida propia, al igual que sus abundantes cejas.

— ¡Sakumo, buenos días! — Dai se gira y la estufa se apaga con un ruidoso _clic_ antes de que se dé la vuelta completa — Ven a comer algo.

— Yo... no puedo, si llego tarde... — antes de que pueda decir otra cosa las manos de Dai se han posado en sus hombros. Es rápido, tiene que darle eso, y aunque ambos saben que Sakumo podría liberarse, él en realidad nunca lo hace.

— ¡Nada de eso! — Dai alza la voz detrás de él y luego empuja a Sakumo hasta la silla vacía en la mesa — Nadie se va de aquí hasta haber comido.

Sakumo se sienta con algo de resignación e impaciencia, pero sus nervios se minimizan cuando mira la habilidad de Dai para moverse, esa gracia en sus gestos, en la forma en la que sostiene el cuenco mientras gira la cadera como si cada paso fuera un extraño baile para él.

Su gesto lo hace sonreír incluso en contra de la presión del reloj en la pared, porque de alguna manera el mundo siempre parecía ir más lento cuando estaban juntos, como si Sakumo pudiera ser un poco más tranquilo, con la impresión de que Dai y el resto del mundo se volvían más ligeros, leales, honestos.

Dai vuelven a la mesa y sus manos que están llenas de pequeñas marcas dejan el plato con suma delicadeza en un momento lento. Sakumo mira distraídamente sus nudillos, percibiendo las costras pequeñas que había en ese lugar, lo que se traducía en horas de entrenamiento, esfuerzo puro. Dai no se había rendido todavía.

Dai se aparta nuevamente y tararea mientras vuelve a las verduras que pica como si no hubiera estado despierto desde la madrugada, entrenando y corriendo con Gai por horas en el amanecer anaranjado, con esas ruidosas e invisibles olas rompiendo detrás de los dos.

A Sakumo le gustan esas descripciones, sus narraciones llenas de un trago grande de ebriedad que lo hacían sentir mareado y emocionado, algo que sorprendió a Dai cuando se lo dijo. Él se quedó quieto y lo miró incrédulo, luego lloró por tanto tiempo, porque no solía escuchar algo como eso a menudo. “Me gusta cómo eres” algo que parecía tan pequeño, y sin embargo, nadie se lo había dicho en realidad.

Suspira temblorosamente contra ese y otros cuantos recuerdos de los últimos cuatro meses, de la forma en la que Dai se había comprometido, de la manera en la que llegó al siguiente día por él y por Kakashi y preparó el desayuno mientras Gai le enseñaba a su hijo sus cuadernos para colorear.

Ahora las mañanas suelen ser así. Dai y Gai llegan cerca de las siete, luego de que terminan su carrera matutina, y luego los cuatro preparan el desayuno y comen juntos, como un equipo… o una familia. Una que todavía estaba vivía.

Sakumo suspira y mira el plato de comida, intentando contener su emoción ahora habitual, el calor en su propio cuerpo que parece terciopelo amontonado en su corazón, como si lo hubiera olvidado por muchos años en algún lado.

Se toma un segundo para agradecer ese momento. El estar ahí, que todos estén ahí, fuertes y vivos… igual que él.

Ahora ese es el momento perfecto del día, piensa, mientras los niños ríen alegremente, mientras el sol rueda arriba y las mariposas vuelan libres en las ventanas de su casa y Dai canta una canción.

Parece tan simple, y al mismo tiempo el tiempo avanza y no lo puede sostener por mucho tiempo, por lo que aprecia ese momento como si fuera increíblemente largo, o delicado y fugaz.

Casi se cree capaz de azotar la mano contra la mesa y tomarlos a todos en brazos, dándoles besos fuertes a los niños en su frente, pero él solo sonríe y se mantiene tranquilo, mirando la vida brillar y papalotear delante de él. 

— ¡Nos vamos! — Kakashi habla alto, y su cuchara vuela en el aire cuando sus manos descuidadas golpean el plato medio vacío del cereal — ¡Hoy Gai y yo iremos al bosque a acampar, así que no llegaré a dormir, papá!

Sakumo apenas tiene la oportunidad de parpadear con sus palabras, sintiendo de nuevo el tiempo corriendo en el reloj— ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo me pediste permiso de…?

— ¡Dai dijo que podía! — Kakashi interrumpe, saltando en un pie y señalando a Dai de forma acusadora.

— ¿Él lo hizo? — Sakumo pregunta, pero Kakashi y Gai salen disparados por la entrada sin mirar atrás.

Detrás de él Dai cuadra los hombros y sonríe. —Está bien, son jóvenes, podemos dejarlos vivir — dice, poniendo su mano sobre su hombro, y Sakumo siente que el calor de sus dedos podía llegar hasta sus huesos.

Levanta la cabeza para mirarlo por encima del vapor de la sopa y con el ruido animoso de las aves todavía picando el vidrio del jardín que parecía algo gris por las telarañas y el tiempo.

Ha pasado tiempo. No ha tocado mucho a Dai desde que él mismo lo tomó por los hombros algunas ocasiones y lo sacudió, cuando Sakumo todavía estaba asustado, cuando le pedía que se marchara de su casa desde la entrada de la habitación y Dai insistía en entrar y cocinar, cargando los platos de comida caliente hasta su habitación, donde lo alimentaba en la cama.

— Sí, está bien — la tensión en sus hombros se ablanda cuando las yemas de Dai presionan y se deslizan por su ropa, acariciando su piel debajo de ella — Es solo que los consientes mucho, Dai.

Dai se ríe de inmediato y aparta la mano de Sakumo para moverse de regreso a la estufa, donde sirve otro plato grande de comida para él.

— No seas duro con los chicos, ¡están en crecimiento! — guiña un ojo de forma brillante, tomando lugar en la mesa junto a él — Además, te he visto bajarle el cereal azucarado a Gai por las tardes, así que no me culpes de todo — Sakumo abre los ojos grandes, sintiendo un poco de vergüenza porque le había prometido a Gai que sería un pequeño secreto entre los dos.

— De todos modos — Sakumo aparta la mirada, y luego parpadea lentamente entre los dos — Gracias.

La expresión de Dai no cambia, casi nunca lo hace salvo en sus discursos motivacionales que ha repetido últimamente, donde sus gestos son pura convicción.

Esos momentos son peculiares, Sakumo solía sentarse incómodo mientras Dai hablaba, pero incluso los ojos de Kakashi se llenaban de brillos con sus palabras y cuando menos se dio cuenta él mismo estaba imaginando atardeceres dramáticos y montañas llenas de fuego salpicando entre los dos.

— No tienes por qué agradecer nada, ¡Es trabajo en equipo después de todo! — su sonrisa característica brilla y Sakumo siente aquel papaloteo en su interior — Y también por cuidar a Gai mientras no estoy, siempre estaba tan preocupado por él cuando se quedaba solo en casa después de la academia, así que es un alivio que estés aquí.

¿Qué se suponía que podía responder sobre eso? Sakumo no sentía que estuviera haciendo nada. Dai había hecho todo durante los últimos meses, así que pasar tiempo con Gai y su propio hijo era lo menos que podía hacer.

— En realidad, Dai, soy yo quien está agradecido — dijo, moviendo la cuchara y rascándose suavemente la nuca — A veces creo que ya no deberías hacer esto.

— ¿Mnh? — las cejas de Dai subieron — ¿Hacer qué?

— Todo esto, por nosotros, yo… estoy bien ahora, y sé que solo he sido una carga para ti todo este tiempo, así que… bueno… yo ya no creo que haga falta que lo hagas.

— Oh — las manos de Dai bajaron, y luego su bigote se sacudió en una breve expectación — ¿Quieres que me vaya?

Sakumo abre los ojos grandes y siente las mejillas calentándose por repentina vergüenza ante la idea que acababa de proyectar — ¡No! ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No me refería a eso! Yo solo…— suspira, y sus ojos vuelven a bajar — Es solo que lo hacías porque estaba… _sufriendo_ , pero ahora que estoy mejor… ya no necesitas forzarte a estar aquí y…

— Estás equivocado — Dai interrumpe, mostrándole esa sonrisa que le hacía pensar a Sakumo que el mundo podría destruirse a su alrededor y a él no le importaría — Estás equivocado si crees que sigo estando aquí por eso.

Sakumo siente su corazón bailar de nuevo cuando Dai arrastra la silla y se gira un poco para mirar. De alguna manera todos los días sucedía, el hombre hacía algo ridículamente intenso que lo hacía sentir que el reloj cambiaba de dirección.

Solo que esta vez el reloj se detiene por completo junto a su corazón cuando Dai pone su mano en su hombro, de esa forma en la que no podía ver nada. O tal vez en realidad veía estrellas, diminutas y blancas, una por cada diente de Dai.

— Sé que ese día te dije que vine porque parecías solitario — dice lentamente en voz baja — Pero en realidad, creo que yo me sentía solo también.

Sus dedos se aprietan sin muchas ganas en contra de su hombro y Sakumo se siente como entonces, cuando Dai lo obligó el primer mes a salir a la aldea y la gente los miró y susurró aquel ácido y despectivo “Los dos son un fracaso, se merecen el uno al otro”.

Por supuesto, Dai sonríe ahora como lo hizo aquel día, pero esta vez es una sonrisa amable y genuina.

— Pensé que me necesitabas — Dai suspira y su mano cae flácida hasta detenerse en su antebrazo, donde lo sostiene suavemente — Pero creo que yo te necesitaba también. En realidad, creo que tú me rescataste. Así que… gracias.

Dai congela su sonrisa en su cara pero sus ojos bailan entre el rostro de Sakumo, a través de su gesto que ha cambiado, porque ya no parece que es un hombre a punto de caer a una tumba abierta e incluso su piel ha recuperado su color.

Sakumo escucha los latidos de su corazón arañando su pecho con esas palabras. Una parte de él no lo cree, porque no ha hecho nada más que ser una carga, como un peso muerto de piel y huesos que ha llevado cargando a cuestas, pero entonces sabe que Dai de verdad lo cree y el calor corre doloroso por sus venas.

Sonríe a la sopa y baja los hombros mientras come un poco, tratando de que el calor en su rostro desaparezca, buscando también algo más que decir, algo más que hacer porque no parecía haber nada lo suficientemente bueno.

Lo hizo pensar en si arriesgarse y probar con su propia boca la textura e su bigote sería demasiado atrevimiento.

— Además — Dai sigue, con los ojos ahora en el caldo de su propio plato — Me gusta estar aquí… me hace sentir que puedo hacer algo más además de ser el eterno genin.

Sakumo sonríe y asiente, porque él comprende la idea al sentirse de esa manera, de creer que cuando se unían podía ser algo más a parte del fracaso en el que se había convertido. Nunca se había sentido más fuerte que cuando estaba a su lado. 

— Es como soñar — silba entre su cuchara, y Dai sonríe y recoge sus manos en la mesa antes de volver nuevamente a él.

— No importa si solo es un sueño, mientras sueñe contigo… todo está bien… — un susurro suave, tierno, tan honesto que se le pega al corazón, se hunde profundo en su pecho hasta que su cuerpo entero se estremece.

Sakumo se encoge en su lugar, como un cobarde, pero luego se inclina sobre la silla y mueve la mano por la mesa en un arrastre lento. La mano de Dai hace el resto cuando lo captura a la mitad.

— Estaba pensando — Sakumo ya puede sentir el tono rojo en su rostro, pero sabe que no puede seguirlo posponiendo. Ha pensado demasiado en como las cosas podrían continuar — Si estás bien estando aquí, tal vez Gai y tú ya no tengan que irse.

Sakumo no puede recordar la última vez que se sintió vivo y joven, la última vez que se permitió soñar, vivir, continuar.

— Ya sabes, los niños podrían dormir juntos y… podríamos llevar otra cama a mi habitación y entonces…

— Creo que ambos sabemos que no necesitamos otra cama — Dai dice, riendo, y sus dedos se aprietan alrededor — Creo que en la tuya cabemos los dos.

— ¡Dai-!

Y cualquier otra cosa que Sakumo pudiera decir es silenciada por el otro hombre, atrapada por un beso.

[…]

— ¡Se hizo tarde! — Sakumo se detiene en la puerta, recogiendo su vieja espada en el cinturón.

— No olvides que alcanzaremos a los niños mañana — Dai prepara sus propias cosas, listo para un día en sus misiones de entrega.

— Lo sé — Sakumo baila en la puerta, lidiando torpemente con los broches de sus sandalias — ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes? — dice, medio riendo, apenas mirando a Dai.

— Oh, parecías tan tranquilo durmiendo que no pude hacerlo — sus ojos se angostan y guiña un ojo, pasando a su lado por la puerta.

— Ahora llegaré tarde a la audiencia con el Hokage, ¡y después de tanto tiempo que estuve fuera! — Sakumo finalmente termina con uno de sus pies.

— Entonces, ¿qué tal una carrera a la Torre Hokage? ¡Soy muy rápido, así que no me subestimes!

— ¿Una carrera? — Sakumo endereza la espalda, mirando el jardín ahora cuidado reverdecer — Bien, ¡Pero estoy seguro que vas a perder!

— ¡Ja! Ya lo veremos — dice Dai, colocándose en posición — Uno, dos…

Arriba de ellos, el tiempo siguió avanzando, por más que quisieran que no.

Y por mucho tiempo, Sakumo lo llamo suerte. Una casualidad absurda en la que un simple toque en la puerta y una mirada a unos documentos pudieron cambiar las cosas para los dos.

Había sido un regalo de cumpleaños que no esperaba. Un regalo que no duró una sola tarde de un día, que fue un obsequio inquietante que apreció con un sobre pegado a los dedos y un traje espeluznantemente verde.

Pero quizá llamarlo suerte era un poco injusto para lo que habían hecho, incluso lo era para lo que se conocía como casualidad.

Habían sufrido, ambos, y habían llorado, pero todavía habían decidido ayudarse, eligiéndose una y otra vez.

Ninguno de ellos pensó demasiado en eso. No lo hicieron mientras corrieron libres por las calles, ni tampoco cuando el Hokage los regañó.

Dai caminó por el pasillo y no pensó en cosas como el destino, ni tampoco en las cosas que esperaban adelante, porque él solo creía en los futuros brillantes, en el mañana, viviendo el ahora, sin desperdiciar tiempo en lamentarse o llorar en anticipación.

No hizo nada más entonces, ni tampoco Sakumo lo hizo.

No se dijeron palabras ni preguntaron nada ni reclamaron nada, solo pensaron con anhelo en sus planes, en las nuevas misiones, en que quizá necesitarían una cama más grande para los dos.

Por arriba del hombro, Dai miró por última vez a Sakumo, diciéndole con la mano un breve adiós.


	5. Epílogo - “Hijo”

Han pasado casi treinta años, y sin embargo, todavía dolía en algún lugar.

En realidad, no podía decir de donde venía el dolor. No dolía como cuando era niño, ni tampoco lloraba como lo hizo el día en el que fue su funeral.

Aun así, todavía dolía de alguna manera, en contra de los recuerdos que se habían hecho borrosos y las risas sofocadas, a pesar del resto de las pérdidas y el tiempo, a pesar de las cosas que también fueron buenas, todavía dolía en algún lugar.

Habían pasado casi treinta años y todavía se sentía como si hubiera sido el día anterior a ese cuando Gai llegó con el rostro enrojecido al campo de entrenamiento y le dijo en un grito que era el cumpleaños de su padre y que lo necesitaba de vuelta en casa para comer.

Entonces hubo un abrazo y una flor. Ahora había flores y una piedra.

El pequeño ramo de las flores silvestres se sacude cuando las deja en la superficie sólida y llena de polvo, enmugrecida por los años, con el pequeño garabato grabado que no dice nada más que unas líneas que fueron alguien alguna vez.

Gai suspira a su lado y baja las manos a los reposabrazos de su silla de ruedas cuando Kakashi acomoda las flores barriendo el nombre de su padre con los pétalos amarillos, del mismo tipo de flor que entonces le dio.

— Ahora nos tomamos un poco más de tiempo, Sakumo — Gai dice a la piedra, mirando el gran puño de flores en contraste con el gris del mármol, porque el día en el que fueron niños corrieron por el parque y solo pudieron recolectar una sola flor.

Las manos de Kakashi están manchadas con el polen de las flores y el verde de las hojas aplastadas como no lo estuvieron entonces. Fue un duro camino hasta ahí, largo, mientras pasaban a cortar con tiempo cada una de esas flores en el borde de la puerta de la aldea.

— Entonces tal vez habríamos podido traer más — sigue y recarga la espalda en la silla, rechinando el plástico detrás de él — Aunque creo que él estaba muy feliz de todos modos, ¡fue la primera vez que lo vi sonriendo!

Kakashi asiente, mirando fijamente el ramo de flores como si todavía pudiera ver la suave caída de los pétalos en el borde del cabello de su padre.

— Fue el último cumpleaños que estuvo con vida — la voz de Kakashi es plana y se arrastra, mirando a Gai.

— Sí — asiente, y sus manos raspan los tubos brillantes de la silla — También fue el último de mi padre.

Kakashi aprieta los labios suavemente, un gesto insignificante que se esconde detrás de su máscara como la única pequeña prueba de dolor.

Sus ojos vuelven a la piedra y el nombre de su padre lo mira en silencio. Es lejano ahora, como la lluvia que se iba lentamente entre los recovecos de la casa que tuvieron, o como el naranjo en el que Sakumo lo cargó y ambos jugaron. Se secó.

Es apenas tangible ese recuerdo ahora, borroso, junto a muchos otros, y Kakashi espera poder sentir la vieja sensación de rabia y dolor, pero las cosas lentamente también se han ido hasta que no queda nada allí que provoque algo más que una sensación nubosa de tranquilidad.

Han pasado tantos años y por primera vez en ese tiempo ha venido a ver la tumba de su padre en su cumpleaños. Tantos años que pasaron a su espalda, que lo hicieron evitar el cementerio cada día, que lo hicieron apartar la mirada porque había creído que estando de pie delante de su nombre no podría hacer más que llorar y sufrir. Pero ahora solo hay paz.

— Fueron buenos tiempos — Gai dice conversacionalmente, con la voz suave, recorriendo el nombre del que una vez fue héroe —. Creo que fue el mejor año año de mi infancia, jugamos tanto, ¡los cuatro!

La risa de Gai suena, se va. Él no continúa la historia después de eso, porque él nunca menciona el día en el que Sakumo murió y Kakashi botó las cosas de Gai a la calle, sacándolo todo de su casa por la ventana.

No vivieron juntos después de que Dai y Sakumo se fueron. No hubo más viajes, ni nada. Solamente el ritual anual donde cada tres de septiembre Gai aparecía en su patio con unas bolas de arroz y comían en el silencio sordo de su casa.

— Siempre tuve miedo de que me volviera como él — Kakashi habla con culpa, otros nombres corriendo su cabeza antes de mirar nuevamente el perfil de Gai — Por eso siempre tuve miedo de poder tener hijos.

— Hubieras sido un padre excelente — Gai se ríe suavemente y sus ojos suben para mirar a Kakashi — Y lo hubieras sido precisamente porque te hubieras parecido a tu padre.

Kakashi suelta una risa seca y sin chiste, guardando las manos en la bolsa de su pantalón.

— Lo dices solo porque te consentía — Kakashi frunce suavemente las cejas, como si buscara algo entre sus enredados recuerdos — Siempre te daba dulces cuando Dai no estaba en casa.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! — Gai grita y levanta un dedo, pero no puede evitar reír — Bueno, se suponía que era un secreto — sus ojos bajan, como buscando algo más — Pero ambos eran buenos con los dos.

Kakashi se ríe y sus hombros caen suavemente con su expresión. No puede evitar pensar en las noches en las que ambos corrían a la habitación de sus padres a mitad de una tormenta, jamás les negaron entrar a la cama, donde dormían amontonados los cuatro juntos, despertando a veces por una patada accidental en la cara. 

Era cierto, habían sido buenos tiempos.

— Supongo entonces que todo desaparecerá conmigo — Kakashi se encoge, pero realmente no piensa en nada cuando se trata de su clan — En realidad, creo que debió haber terminado hace mucho tiempo.

— Ah, Kakashi, tu legado sigue vivo en tus alumnos — Gai levanta una mano para acariciarlo — Cuando los veo, sé que todavía está tu legado y el legado de tu padre ahí. Sakumo nunca dejó a sus amigos.

Kakashi se encoge, no lo contradice a pesar de que en su mente fluye la frase "pero sí me dejó a mí".

— ¿Te arrepientes? — Kakashi mueve la cabeza, mirando con un suave escudriño a Gai — De haber estado ahí, conmigo... cuando mi padre...

— No — Gai le da una sonrisa — Me arrepiento tal vez de no haber llegado antes.

Solía haber lágrimas con esa conversación, con las pocas veces que llegó a tocar el tema y Gai se tiraba en el piso como si le pudiera doler más que al propio Kakashi la perdida. Fueron días sintiéndose culpable, meses incluso, porque pensó que debió haberse sentido peor. Pero lo cierto fue que probablemente perdió todo sentimiento, incapaz de sufrir o ser feliz. Simple auto conservación.

— ¿Crees que esté feliz ahora? — las manos de Kakashi se aflojaron, pensando en la sonrisa de su padre cuando le entregó la flor.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! — Gai silba y sus ojos brillan — Debe estar muy orgulloso del hombre en el que te convertiste — agrega y guiña un ojo, mirando por la esquina el semblante tenso de Kakashi — Y si se aburre, allá está mi padre también, así que seguro que tiene buena compañía.

La expresión de Kakashi finalmente cambia, y luego sus ojos cavan alrededor, como si buscara algo antes de acercarse a Gai a susurrar.

— Si entonces hubiera entendido que pasaba entre ellos dos, hubiera sido muy incómodo estar ahí — La risa de Gai le responde de cerca, una risa alta y fluida que lo hizo mantener los pies en el suelo, y no las manos sobre el piso arrancando las raíces y golpeando la lápida sobre las piedras.

— ¡Eran jóvenes y estaban felices! — agita la cabeza, mirando claramente un solo momento el cuadro suspendido de la casa en las mañanas, con sus padres desayunando en el otro lado del comedor, antes de que todo vuelva a ser perdidizo y gris — No lo entendí hasta que me lo dijiste.

Kakashi asiente y sonríe, pensando en la alegría que había encontrado en la mirada de Gai cuando le explicó. Entonces habían dejado de ser amigos, se habían distanciado, y Kakashi había cerrado las ventanas de su departamento unos días atrás para que Gai no se acercara. Pero esa noche había sido un tres de septiembre con Gai cargando comida en su alféizar y Kakashi le dijo que ya no eran esos niños recogidos en un hogar por una _pareja_ de veteranos.

Gai había arqueado las cejas y luego dijo que ellos podrían ser una pareja como sus padres lo habían sido, y fue entonces que Kakashi le explicó lo que en realidad pasaba. Luego Gai saltó adentro de su casa y lo llamó hermano. Fue incómodo. Ahora algo le dice que en realidad pudo ser inocente y bastante tierno.

— Sí, todo está bien ahora — finalmente suspira y acepta esa paz — Feliz cumpleaños, papá.

Gai junta las manos y reza, y Kakashi aguarda unos momentos para bajar la cabeza y dedicarle una plegaria también.

Sonríe a la lápida suavemente y el peso cae de su espalda. Todo estaba perdonado. Habían pasado muchos, _muchos_ años. Pero finalmente todo estaba en paz.

— Vamos a casa, Gai — Kakashi se gira y toma las agarraderas de su silla, empujando por el pequeño camino del cementerio a la puerta.

— Oye, puedo hacerlo yo mismo — Gai lanza la cabeza a un lado para mirarlo por sobre su hombro, pero Kakashi le arroja el sombrero de Hokage sobre la cabeza y empuja otra vez.

— Lo sé, lo sé — dice, sonriendo — Pero mientras yo esté aquí, no tienes por qué hacerlo solo.

_Final._


End file.
